


Day 3: AU - The Tall Human

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Ed is Ed height, Fluff, Height Differences, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Oswald is tiny, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Curiosity overcame common sense and Edward waded across the shallow water to discover the source. As he neared the object of interest, he could see that it was moving just slightly. Interesting. Edward stood before it and peered down, closer and closer...In the waters of Gotham, Edward will discover something that changes him forever.





	Day 3: AU - The Tall Human

As luck would have it, the sun had broken through the cloudy cover of Gotham and was now merrily shining down on the city and surrounding area. In the nearby forest, new leaves and blooms bedecked the trees waking from their winter slumber. Birdsong rejoiced the coming of spring, filling the forest with life. Edward Nygma couldn't have asked for a better setting for his first date with Ms. Kringle. He'd left her a note asking her to meet him for a picnic on this day. He knew there could be no mix-up or confusion. At the advice of Jim Gordon, he'd made sure to leave a very clear message. Not a single riddle. He'd even included a map with directions to the location he wished to meet. Now he waited.

Edward laid out a blanket. Somewhere for Ms. Kringle to sit when she arrived. He set the picnic basket on top. Then pulled a bottle of champagne from it and set it down beside it, leaning against the wicker side. He adjusted the bottle tilting it slightly more to the left. Perfect. The scene made a pretty picture, but it was missing something. Edward wandered a little ways from the picnic spread. Finally his eyes alighted upon what he was looking for. Edward stooped down and picked the delicate wild flower from its place. He hoped Ms. Kringle would like it. He went back to the picnic blanket and placed the flower on top of the basket. Beautiful. Like Ms. Kringle. Now he waited.

Edward settled himself on the blanket. He'd picked a good spot. No hard roots or lumpy rocks beneath it. He leaned back, laying flat on his back, and staring up at the greenery in the branches above. His favorite color. A soft breeze rustled the leaves above and caressed his face. He smiled trying to relax and enjoy the moment. Edward fidgeted in place and ran an anxious hand through his hair. Of course, he was nervous. A girl like Kristen was bound to have that effect. But surely she would be here soon and all would go as planned. Edward just needed to be patient. He waited.

And waited and waited. Time ticked by, drawing out his agony and still there was no sign of Ms. Kringle. Just another minute. Edward glanced down at his watch. He looked back up to the path. Maybe another ten... 

Edward let out a broken sigh. She wasn't coming. Edward sat up. He grabbed the now warm bottle of champagne and placed it back in the basket with the uneaten lunch he'd prepared hours ago. Next he folded the blanket neatly away going through the motions of it numbly. He picked up the flower he'd thought Ms. Kringle would like. He stared down at it longingly, crumpled it in his fist, and tossed it aside. Edward grabbed his picnic basket and turned away from that perfect spot (it didn't seem so perfect anymore) and began walking back to his car.

Down the little trail through the trees, the path back seemed so much longer than it had on the way up. Edward walked with heavy steps and a heavy heart wondering where he went wrong. Maybe Ms. Kringle didn't like picnics. Or maybe she got lost? Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why she hadn't come. Who would want to date a freak like him?

_Splish!_

Distracted by his own self-deprecating thoughts, Edward had failed to notice that he'd wandered off the trail and stepped into a small stream running alongside it. Fantastic! As if he were not miserable enough, now he would have soggy socks. With a groan of annoyance, Edward sat down and began pulling off his wet shoes and socks. He looked out across the water as he wrung out the socks and noticed an odd violet glimmer on the opposite bank.

Curiosity overcame common sense and Edward waded across the shallow water to discover the source. As he neared the object of interest, he could see that it was moving just slightly. Interesting. Edward stood before it and peered down, closer and closer...

"WAH!" 

_SPLASH!_

Edward spluttered, gasping for breath, head back above water. He'd fallen back in surprise and still wasn't sure he believed his eyes. Wiping water from his face, he looked back down in fascination. There on the shore was a tiny... merman? The upper half was like a man at least. With shiny, black hair hanging over it's closed eyes. Shimmering freckles dotted across his hooked nose and pale shoulders. The lower half looked like, well, looked like the pet betta fish he'd had as a kid. With deep purple and blue scales, the tail shined as it caught the light. It's flowing tail fin was incredibly graceful but somewhat tattered. Along the fin Edward could make out a speckle of unnatural white spots and there was a nasty tear on one side. It looked to be an old injury, though never properly healed. Much more recent (and more alarming) was the bloody gash in the creature's side where skin and scales merged. Protruding from the wound was an unbelievably tiny blade like a weapon made for a doll.

Edward scooped up the tiny creature. It was still alive, but looked in desperate condition with its tiny chest heaving for breath it couldn't take in. Oh! Gills not lungs. The poor thing couldn't breath on land! Edward held it gently beneath the surface of the stream and waited for it to stir. It was breathing better now but would not wake. As Edward studied it, he noticed the mossy ties binding the merman's wrists together. Something or someone had tried to kill the merman and left it for dead on purpose. What if they came back to finish the job?

Edward found he couldn't just leave the creature here wounded and alone. Besides, this was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him! How many people can say they've discovered the existence of merpeople? None that Edward knew of. He decided he would take it home and do what he could to heal it.

Carefully, keeping the creature underwater, Edward made his way back across the stream. His shoes, socks, and the picnic basket awaited him at the edge. Edward rummaged around the basket's contents one-handed until he found what he was looking for. Aha! He took out one of two glasses meant for the champagne he never opened. It would make the perfect container for his new fishy friend. Edward dipped the glass into the water, filling it up, and dropped the merman inside. It sank to the bottom of the glass, still unconscious. At least it was safe now.

Edward pulled his soaking shoes back on. It mattered little now that the rest of him was drenched as well. Then, he picked up the picnic basket and slung it over one arm. Lastly, he picked up the glass. He made the rest of the journey to his car, Ms. Kringle's spurn completely forgotten, eyes never leaving his strange new friend in the glass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Healing the creature would prove tricky. It wasn't as though there were a book for this sort of thing. And what does a merperson need: a veterinarian or a doctor? Edward would have to be both or... or neither? Whatever he was, he would need medical supplies. Well, according to size and habitat, the creature was closer to a small fish. Fish supplies seemed logical enough for a situation as ridiculous as the one Edward found himself in. Luckily for him, he had connections with one of the local veterinary clinics. It had still been no easy task to sneak the supplies out to his car without questions, but in the end he'd gotten everything he thought he might need, including an aquarium to house his patient during recuperation.

Back in his apartment, Edward set up a makeshift recirculating anesthetic circuit using a large glass bowl from his kitchen. The device would allow him to submerge his patient in an anesthetic solution, keeping it from feeling any pain during the procedure. The last thing Edward wanted was for the creature to wake up and injure itself further should it panic. The aquarium would have been an ideal tank for this, but he wanted to save it for the fresh water his patient would need after being patched up. 

Edward peered into the glass the merman was still residing in. He swished it around gently and watched for a response. The creature stirred just slightly, giving a weak flick of its tail. He was worried this wouldn't work. How was he supposed to know what he was doing when it had never been done before? Well, he had to try something. Without medical intervention, it would never heal properly. That much was clear. And the chances for survival were slim at best if it kept bleeding like that.

"Here goes nothing." Edward mumbled aloud, picking up the merman and placing it into the bowl. 

He left it to sit for awhile, carefully watching the rise and fall of the tiny chest to make sure it continued breathing. When he noticed the slowing of its respiration, Edward removed the creature from the bowl and set it atop the aquarium lid (his operation table) and got to work. 

Half an hour later, his patient was safely resting in the fresh water aquarium. Edward had managed to remove the dagger, happy to see it hadn't pierced anything vital, before carefully stitching up the wound. He had applied a waterproof sealant over it and then gave the patient an antibiotic injection to prevent infection. Everything seemed to have gone just swimmingly. Edward smiled at the pun and a job well done.

All that remained was to wait and hope the merman would wake. Edward's curiosity about the creature was insatiable and he could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of studying its behavior once conscious. Although the thought may have crossed his mind to open it up while he was operating on it, but luckily for the patient, Edward wasn't needlessly cruel. Besides, he believed it would be much more interesting alive.

Well, no sense in watching for it to wake. Watching the pot wouldn't make water boil any faster so to speak. Edward pried his eyes away from his patient reluctantly and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. After the day he'd had and skipping lunch, Edward had worked up quite an appetite. 

Several sandwiches later, Edward decided to go back to check on his tiny patient. He walked up to the aquarium and...

_Oh dear!_

The merman was gone! 

"Not good. Not good." Edward muttered, stepping back carefully to search around the tank. He could see wet spots near the aquarium on the table. A liquid trail led over the edge of the table and there on the floor lay his gasping fishy friend.

Edward kneeled down, reaching for the terrified creature. It flopped gracelessly away and cried out in pain that the motion had caused. Edward hissed in dismay and pinned the merman firmly down with a finger before it could injure itself further. It tried to push away with its tiny arms to no effect. Once it calmed down somewhat, Edward lifted it up with a gentle grip around its waist. 

It bit his thumb.

"Ow!" Edward shouted, barely keeping hold of it, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

He quickly dropped it back into the tank and inspected his thumb. It was bleeding. Edward wiped the blood away, hissing at the stinging sensation.

"I have no intention of hurting you." Edward huffed, not even sure the creature could understand him.

"Then what are your intentions?" The merman demanded.

Edward gasped, "You can speak?"

"And so can you. _Very_ impressive." The merman replied back haughtily.

"Oh wow." Edward breathed, seemingly unaffected by the merman's sarcasm. His mind was already racing with all the questions he could ask him. When he found the merman, Edward hadn't known what to expect, but he never assumed they would be able to communicate in the same language. This opened up so many possibilities.

"Ha!" Edward laughed, clasping his hands excitedly, "This really is unbelievable. I have so many questions, but I never imagined you'd be able to answer them."

"What did you imagine then?" The merman inquired, rolling his eyes.

"I was just going to observe you. Learn from your behaviors and habits. Feeding may have been difficult. I have no idea what you might eat, but now I don't have to guess, I can just ask you!"

"Hold on!" The merman shouted in agitation, "You plan on keeping me _imprisoned_ here?!"

"Imprisoned?" Edward looked at the merman blankly, "Oh no. That was for your own benefit. You have extensive injuries."

"You drugged me?!" He accused.

"Only to prevent further injury, like when you tried to escape." Edward responded clinically, "Please don't try that again. A fall from that height could be fatal."

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" The merman asked, eyeing Edward skeptically.

"Edward Nygma." Edward introduced himself with a wide grin, "What I want the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you die."

"Are you asking me a riddle?" The merman scoffed.

"Do you like riddles?"

"No." The merman shook his head.

"So do you give up?"

"Nothing. That's the answer isn't it? To my question." The merman said, "I'm not sure I believe you, but I don't seem to have much choice. So what now?"

"First, do you have a name?" Edward inquired, "And second, are you hungry?"

"Oswald Cobblepot." Oswald answered hesitantly, "and yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The first morning Edward woke up afterwards, he'd nearly convinced himself it had all just been some strange and wonderful dream, but there it was. The aquarium sitting on his livingroom coffee table and inside a small sleeping merman named Oswald. Edward stepped closer and peered through the glass. Fascinating. It appeared Oswald was floating on a nest of tiny bubbles. As he tossed in his sleep, he pulled the bubbly film with him, cloaking himself in it like a blanket. Edward chuckled lightly. He felt he was already learning so much although his curiosity only grew.

As Edward watched him sleep, he replayed the previous day's events in his mind. It had taken a lot of patient coaxing on his part, but eventually Edward had convinced Oswald that he hadn't drugged or poisoned the food he offered and managed to get him to accept food from him. Oswald, as it turned out, wasn't particularly picky about food once convinced it was safe. He seemed happy enough to eat anything Edward thought to try giving him, all the same things Edward himself ate. The only difference was, of course, in scale.

That night they shared their first meal together of Chinese takeout. A single noodle measured nearly as long as Oswald. Edward cut the noodle into smaller pieces along with a scrap of chicken. He placed the food into a bottle cap for a plate and gave it to Oswald. The tiny portion had been more than enough for the merman, who had eaten it all with gusto. Edward had chuckled watching Oswald eat. Apparently, table manners were not a custom for his kind. He tore into the chicken like a carnivore which Edward supposed he probably was, making a mental note to inquire about it later.

Through their interactions, Edward learned much about merpeople and Oswald was willing enough to answer most of his questions as the two got to know each other. For the most part, merpeople were much like humans. Maybe with a slightly more territorial nature. It seemed that relationships of any kind were rare or shortlived among Oswald's kind. Usually ending with a knife in the back. It certainly explained the condition Edward had found Oswald in.

Despite his openness to most of Edward's questions, the merman seemed hesitant to provide any details about that particular experience. Fair enough. Even though Edward had saved his life, he was still fundamentally a stranger to Oswald. Edward could accept that, though he hoped in time to gain the merman's trust.

Well, it seemed the merman trusted him enough to sleep in late without a care. Edward turned away from his guest, went to the kitchen, and began making breakfast. Maybe the smell of food would rouse Oswald. Edward certainly hoped so. He wanted to make sure Oswald got something to eat before he left for work and would prefer not to leave him cold eggs and bacon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Edward wore a look of disgust on his face as he peered down at the knotted mess beneath the magnifying glass. Absolutely revolting. Using forceps, he picked out an onion from the spaghetti he'd brought with him. He didn't have long for his lunch break, but Edward intended to meticulously pick out every last one before eating. The door opened and someone cleared her throat.

"Um, Mr. Nygma?" Ms. Kringle's voiced called.

"Ms. Kringle." Edward replied coolly, looking back at the woman who had stood him up.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Edward turned back, "I'm surgically removing the onions from my take out, so if you don't mind..."

"Mr. Nygma, I owe you an apology." 

Ms. Kringle walked forward, fully coming into the room to stand behind Edward. She waited behind him until sure she had his attention. Edward stopped picking at his food.

"I didn't get the note." Kristen explained, "I caught Arnold and his friends with it this morning. He found it in my desk. He has a strange sense of humor. Anyway, um, the picnic idea was very... thoughtful. I'm sorry if you waited for me."

Edward smiled, turning to face her.

"Ms. Kringle, I-"

"No! Um, no don't say anything else." Kristen interjected quickly. Edward didn't notice that the smile she returned him was strained as she fled the room. 

_There's hope._ Edward thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Before returning home from work, Edward decided to make a stop at the pet store along the way. It's not that he thought of Oswald as a pet, but he wanted to buy some things for the merman's tank. The aquarium looked so sparse with nothing in it. Not a good healing environment. So Edward headed to the fish aisle and perused the selection of tank furnishings. He wasn't sure what Oswald would like and decided to get a variety of items: plastic trinkets, colorful stones, and live aquatic plants. Pleased with his purchases, Edward hurried home. 

At the door to his apartment, Edward was digging into his pocket for his keys and paused. He listened carefully outside the door. There was the faintest sound of a voice coming from within. Oswald's voice singing softly. He couldn't make out the words, but it was a lovely sound and the melody was light and cheery. Oswald must be feeling well despite his injuries. Edward smiled to himself. He unlocked the door and the singing instantly ceased, unfortunately. Edward had hoped for the merman to continue, enjoying the sound of his song.

As he entered the room, Oswald turned to face him, arms folded across his chest. The merman didn't have any feet to tap impatiently, but that was the impression his twitching tail fin gave anyway. Edward was perplexed. Had he done something wrong already?

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Oswald demanded rather loudly.

"I had work." Edward explained, "It's, um, something humans do."

"I know what work is, Edward." Oswald huffed, "but you just left me here all day. With nothing to do I might add. Do you have any idea how bored I've been?"

"It didn't occur to me." Edward admitted sheepishly.

"Of course not." Oswald sighed, then after a moment asked, "So what's in the bag?"

Edward looked down at the shopping bag in his hand, some of his earlier excitement returning. He began pulling out items and spreading them across the coffee table where Oswald could see. With hands pressed against the glass, the merman peered through to watch what Edward was doing.

"Tada!" Edward exclaimed, "What do you think?"

"About fish toys? I'm not a pet, Edward."

"No, I just thought you might enjoy decorating a bit. You don't have to use all of it. Just what you like."

"All that plastic is kind of tacky, don't you think?"

Oswald smiled. It seemed despite his harsh words, he was actually quite touched by the gesture and excited by the idea. He swam back and forth taking in all the objects arranged on the tabletop and humming to himself. Edward waited patiently, wondering what his preferences would be. 

"I like those." Oswald stated, pointing to some shiny, little purple stones. 

Edward set them off to the side. Oswald picked out a few of the aquatic plants swaying gently in their jars, a cream colored seashell, a silvery ceramic bowl, and a glass penguin. Once Oswald finished choosing everything, Edward took him out of the aquarium, setting him in a glass, so that he could arrange everything.

"What about here?" Edward asked, setting down the glass penguin.

"Mmmm. A little more to the right."

Edward obliged, moving the piece to where Oswald was pointing. Oswald studied the effect, tilting his head. He looked deep in thought for a moment before nodding his head in approval. Finally satisfied with the arrangement, Edward settled Oswald back in his tank. The merman swam around his new environment, inspecting each ornament with a content smile.

"Um, Edward?"

"Please, call me Ed." Edward replied, "What is it, Oswald?"

"Thank you, Ed." Oswald said, the sincerity of his tone causing Edward's cheeks to warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the days turned into weeks, Oswald became more and more friendly. Edward felt that maybe he was finally gaining the merman's trust. No easy task as the tiny creature was prone to angry outbursts at the slightest provacation (or so it seemed to Edward). But as they spent more time together, Oswald's temper seemed to mellow out. A good thing, considering his tantrums risked reopening his wound. Edward played the part of patient healer well. Though at times he had been dismissive of his patient's feelings, they seemed to be moving passed such issues, learning to understand and accept each other as the people they were. To Edward it meant so much. Oswald was perhaps the best friend he had ever had and he had the feeling that Oswald felt the same.

They settled into a regular routine. Oswald learned to wake early if he wanted a fresh breakfast and to eat with Edward. Then Edward would switch on the television set before leaving for work. He felt bad there wasn't more he could do to curb his friend's boredom, but Oswald seemed content enough to be a couch potato (minus a couch) before Edward returned home.

In the evenings, Edward would come home to the sound of Oswald's quiet singing. He always waited until the song's conclusion before giving some light applause and greeting Oswald. The merman would light up at the praise, preening and proud. As Edward began preparing their dinner, he would tell Oswald about his day. The two would share laughter over the incompetence of Edward's coworkers. If he'd had a bad day of others insulting him, Oswald would rage on Edward's behalf for any slight made. It cheered him to see someone care.

Dinner was always entertaining. Edward never tired of watching his friend eat from the little bottle cap he used as a plate or seeing how big the food looked in comparison to him. And Oswald was always so enthusiastic in his enjoyment of Edward's food that it was a great pleasure to cook for him. It was after all nice to have someone appreciate it.

After dinner they might enjoy a game of riddles. Well, at least Edward enjoyed them. Oswald was tolerant of Edward's fixation and was fairly good at answering the riddles as well (though not as good as Edward). Sometimes, instead they would sing together as Edward played piano. Oswald seemed to greatly appreciate the music. Other times they would settle on watching tv together, if they could agree on what to watch, and Edward would toss popcorn pieces to Oswald.

Somehow, over a relatively short period of time, they had grown comfortable together. Edward felt he could share anything with Oswald. Well, almost anything. For some reason, Edward found himself feeling reluctant to tell the merman about his plans to ask Ms. Kringle out on a date that weekend. Ever since he'd brought Oswald home, they had spent every weekend together having special dinners, watching newly released movies, or Edward might take Oswald out around Gotham in his travelling glass, provided he remain hidden. Now Edward worried he might offend his new friend changing their routine. At least that's the excuse he told himself. He just didn't want to disappoint a good friend. Yeah, that was it. Nothing more. So why was it that Edward felt this sinking feeling in his stomach? Why did a simple change of plans feel like betrayal? He pushed his doubts out of his mind, deciding to do it anyway.

The next day, at work, Edward finally worked up the nerve to ask, "Ms. Kringle?"

Kristen turned to face Edward.

"I was wondering if you had dinner plans tomorrow evening?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Edward had his best suit (a muted shade of green that made him feel distinctive) laid out across the bed and was busily trying to decide on which tie. Was green on green too much? Probably. Maybe the charcoal...

"What's the occasion?" Oswald inquired, interrupting his thoughts.

"I've got a date."

"A date?"

Was it his imagination that the merman sounded hopeful? Surely it was. Edward dismissed it.

"Yeah, with Kristen. Tomorrow." Edward answered, smiling to himself as he placed the tie over the suit.

"Tomorrow?" Oswald's voice got quiet, "But tomorrow's the weekend. We always spend it together."

This is what he'd been afraid of. Oswald sounded annoyed with him. Edward felt annoyed as well. He and Oswald would have the rest of the weekend to spend together. Why should it matter so much if he went on one little date, one little dinner? 

"It just one dinner, Oswald."

"Of course. _Just one dinner._ " Oswald replied snidely.

"If you have something to say just say it, Oswald." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Something to say? I don't have anything to say, Edward." Oswald spat sarcastically, "If you want to go out with a woman who thinks you're a _freak_ , who am I to stop you?"

Edward's jaw dropped. He had told Oswald about how people at the GCPD treated him, including Kristen, but he'd never expected it to be hurled back at him this way. For the first time since they started this argument, Edward turned to face Oswald. The tiny merman was glaring up at him smugly, not a trace of remorse for his words. But they cut Edward deeply.

"That was uncalled for!" Edward shouted.

"You told me to say it! Besides, you know it's true. You don't belong with her, Ed. She'd never appreciate you."

"Something you have in common then." Edward mumbled.

"What was that?" Oswald hissed.

"You're the one that's unappreciative, Oswald. I brought you into my home. Took care of you. SAVED YOUR LIFE! And this how you treat me?"

"I didn't ask you to save me!" Oswald yelled. 

"Fine!" Edward snapped, "You're healed now anyway. I could just take you back where I found you!"

 _Oh dear._ He hadn't meant to say that! But before he could take the words back, Oswald answered him, "Good."

"Fine." Edward huffed.

Oswald turned away, crossing his arms. Edward hesitated, wishing things hadn't turned out this way. But maybe it was for the best. He couldn't keep Oswald here forever anyway. If this was how he wanted it, then Edward wouldn't back down either. He scooped Oswald roughly out of the tank and dropped him in the smaller glass he always used for transportation.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Oswald screeched at the rough treatment.

Oswald's glass in hand, Edward said nothing and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Neither disturbed the tense silence during the drive back to the woods where Edward first met Oswald. Edward thought back to that time. He remembered how betrayed he had felt when he thought Kristen stood him up that day. But the moment he saw Oswald all of that had instantly been forgotten. In a way, saving Oswald had saved himself too. Living these last several weeks with Oswald had been... had been... he'd felt so alone before meeting Oswald. And now he had chosen to go back to that. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat putting the car into park. They were here. 

Edward delicately picked up Oswald's glass and opened the door. He stepped out and took a deep breath, holding back all emotion. This was what Oswald wanted. He walked the same path he'd taken all that time ago and found the same place along the stream. The gurgling sound of the water was still the only sound. Edward wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what.

"I guess this is it." He settled on finally.

"Yeah." Oswald replied quietly.

Edward finally looked down at Oswald in the glass. The merman was looking back up at him too. There was some emotion there in his gaze, but to Edward it was unreadable. He wished he knew what Oswald was thinking. He wished he could take back what happened before.

Instead he said, "Um, good luck." 

"Yeah, you too."

Edward kneeled down by the stream and dipped the glass in the water so Oswald could swim out on his own. This was his choice. Edward wasn't abandoning him. The merman hesitated a moment and Edward wanted him to stay. He didn't. He swam out of the glass and Edward took it back.

"Goodbye, Oswald." Edward whispered.

"Bye, Ed." Oswald said awkwardly. 

Edward nodded. This was it then. He stood and turned to leave...

"Ed!"

Edward turned back, "Hm?"

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't supposed to have a sad ending. I ran out of time to complete this before nygmobblepot week and decided to break it up into two parts. So this is only the first half. The second half of the story will be posted at a later date and will give these two the happy ending they deserve :)


End file.
